


Morning

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, poor Fyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: ‘Why is your hand on my ass?’ is the first thing Cosimo hear when he wakes up.





	

‘Why is your hand on my ass?’ is the first thing Cosimo hear when he wakes up. Fyr sounds still half-asleep and far from angry.

Cosimo takes a moment to assess himself and while one of his arms is a bit numb, stuck under Fyr for some time apparently, neither one is anywhere close to his ass. 

Cosimo manages to look down, and snorts just as Fyr freezes.

Prokopis, seeing they’re awake now, stands up and walks along Fyr’s side, meowing his greetings.

Fyr groans and hides his face in Cosimo’s neck, muttering about terrible, ruined mornings. Cosimo snorts again and sets to prove him wrong. 


End file.
